Mike (Video Game)
Mike 'is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Two. He escaped Howe's Hardware with Clementine and the rest of her group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mike's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware After the apocalypse, Mike become a part of Carver's community. At some point he did something to earn Carver's mistrust, prompting him to be expelled from the main group and placed in the enclosed yard instead. From then on, Mike was mainly given duties that involved working outside the wall. At one point, he saved Reggie's life after the latter was bitten on the arm by amputating the infected limb. Reggie mentions to Kenny that Mike knew what he was doing, meaning it is likely Mike had done it before. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Mike first appears when the cabin survivors reach their confinement in Howe's Hardware. He is mentioned by Reggie to be cranky when he doesn't get his sleep. This is made apparent when Clementine tries to talk to him and he tells her to go away. After Luke is revealed to be hiding in the comic book store, Mike is among the survivors that agree with Luke's plan to escape. He helps Clementine get the radios by helping her up the roof and catching her as she returns to the confinement with the radios. When it was time to deliver the radios to Luke, he, Kenny and Clementine argue to who will deliver it. He stresses that he should be the one to deliver them, but Kenny wants Clementine to. He will relent and let Clementine deliver the radios to Luke. When escaping the walker herd at Howe's Hardware, he makes it out alive. "Amid The Ruins" Mike follows Kenny after Sarita is bitten, and tries to convince him to leave with him. After Clementine axes Sarita (Determinant), Kenny tells her "this is on your head, Clementine", and leaves with Mike into the forest. Mike is not seen again until Clementine, Jane and Rebecca reach Parker's Run, where Mike, Bonnie, Sarita (Determinant) and Kenny are waiting. Mike and Bonnie both show their delight in finding other members of the group, but Mike further details that Kenny is in a dangerous state after Sarita's situation, warning Clementine to be wary of him. After Clementine's conversation with Kenny, Mike will begin discussing the group's next plan, also noting that bringing up Rebecca's baby in this situation would be difficult without food, water and in colder temperatures. Regardless, Clementine and Jane volunteer to head out in search of the others, while Mike stays behind with the others. When Clementine returns, she finds that Rebecca is in increasing pain from her pregnancy, and so Mike and Bonnie volunteer to check the local museum for any supplies whilst Jane searches the observation deck. Mike is next seen when Clementine goes over to the museum to check up on Mike and Bonnie. If she goes with Mike and Bonnie first, Mike will dispatch two zombies with a sledgehammer. Clementine can choose to impart the trick Jane taught her about taking out the knee first, though Mike neglects to carry out the technique. Mike then searches through a box for supplies, but still unable to find anything useful. When questioned by Clementine, Mike will mention that the cannons on display at the museum are fake ones, although they would be very useful if they were true cannons. After Clementine discovers the confederate coat, she will discover two barrels of water within a locked room. Mike and Bonnie will both come over to help get the barrels. Regardless of Clementine's options, Mike will kick down the locked door once a walker starts to attack whoever decided to enter the room, and Mike will be able to pin down the walker, allowing Clementine to finish it off. Mike will then carry both barrels of water after Clementine is unable to lift one of them. However, as Bonnie spots a raccoon and suggests they could capture it and eat it. Mike notes that he would do anything to eat a raccoon (adding one of the games funnier lines "I'd eat the shit outta that raccoon"), and so they chase it. In result, the raccoon escapes and reveals it has a family, after which the group are glad they didn't capture it and thus allow it to escape. Mike and the others return to Parker's Run with the barrels of water and the confederate coat. On returning, they find Rebecca is screaming in pain, attracting a nearby herd of walkers to their location. Before taking Rebecca to the safer observation deck, Clementine can shout for Mike to do something; either help Kenny defeat the oncoming walkers, grab the water barrels, or help Sarah to the observation deck, whom was still in a shocked state. If Clementine does not decide on anything, Mike will simply run towards the observation deck. Once at the deck, Mike, along with the others, helps to stop the oncoming walkers by securing the gate. However, once Clementine and Luke roll a cannon to block the gate, the deck collapses. If Jane jumps down to rescue Sarah, whom had toppled off of the deck when it collapsed, Mike and Bonnie will both shoot at walkers to help Jane rescue Sarah. However, Sarah will be devoured by walkers regardless, and Mike appears to be saddened by this. As the group decide to collapse the remainder of the deck Mike protests, believing the idea to be crazy. Clementine hatches a plan and asks for Mike to boost her up, which he does so without hesitation. She manages to cut the cable, collapsing the remainder of the deck, and Mike lets her down. With the walkers are unable to reach them, Mike appears to be glad when they discover that Rebecca had given a successful birth. Mike will side with Kenny during the debate on when to leave, but ultimately defers to Clementine's decision. If she does nothing, he will convince Luke that they needed to leave immediately. When Rebecca collapses in the snow, Mike informs her of a place where she could sit. After Arvo appears and ambushes their group with three others, Mike immediately attempts to calm things down and say nobody had to die that day. Once Arvo exclaims that Mike's group had laid a trap, Mike draws his weapon at Vitali and tries to not get excited, pointing the weapon at the people that ambushed them. Once Clementine or Kenny shoot a suddenly zombified Rebecca, several gunshots are heard as the screen goes black and the episode ends. "No Going Back" Mike was involved in the shootout and got injured in his left arm in the process. Afterward, he is dismayed to see Rebecca dead, and he mourns with the others. Kenny comes after Arvo, but Mike defends him along with Luke, claiming that Arvo is no longer a threat to them. After Arvo starts to take the group to a house, Mike carries a wounded Luke as they travel to Arvo's supposed safe haven. When they decide for a short rest in the forest, Mike will set Luke down before stopping Kenny from attacking Arvo again. He will then exclaim that he is going to have a word with Kenny, saying that he doesn't have to treat Arvo like that. After he checks to see of Bonnie is okay, she will hand him the baby, to which he responds with a confused, "Okay...". After the group decide to head off, Mike will help Luke up and let him use his shoulder to take the weight off of his leg. The group takes arrives at a defunct power station, and Mike sets down Luke before attempting to argue Kenny into leaving Arvo alone. Eventually, the group will decide to rest at the power station for the night. Mike joins the group in drinking and celebrating Luke's birthday, agreeing with the toast that Luke makes. After Clementine talks with Kenny and Jane, Mike will ask Clementine for the bottle of rum in order to offer some to Arvo, but he explosively revolts as Mike attempts to console him. If Kenny didn't re-join the group by the fire, he will get up and beat Arvo unconscious, to which Mike is heavily angered. The group will soon decide to rest for the night. The next day, the group press onward with Mike carrying Alvin Jr. Mike will ask Luke if he is alright walking on his own before the group arrive at a lake. After deciding to slowly walk across it, walkers will soon appear behind them. This causes Arvo to panic and he begins running across the Lake. As Mike sees Kenny running after him, Mike begins to pursue them, knowing that Kenny will likely be violent towards Arvo. However, as Arvo falls into the lake through some cracked ice, Kenny merely pulls Arvo back out and the three of them manage to get to the other side. After the events on the lake, the group rush into the house and Mike appears saddened by the loss of Luke and Bonnie (Determinant), claiming that they should have just gone around. As soon as Kenny begins to place the blame on Arvo, Mike will once again come into conflict with Kenny regarding his treatment of Arvo. Afterwards, Jane will ask Mike to help her get a fire started, but Mike will immediately ask Arvo if he is okay instead before Jane insists he comes to help her. After getting the fire going, the group will rest. Mike is next seen tending to Arvo, asking if he is okay and claiming that Kenny nearly killed him. Arvo will thank Mike for caring before Mike heads outside stating that he "can't take this shit anymore". Mike next appears after Kenny gets the truck going; he will rush outside and begin discussing with the group where they should go. Mike shows his care for the baby as well as Arvo as he disagrees heavily when Kenny says that they should leave Arvo behind. Mike also suggests that they head to Texas, but Kenny shows his disagreement. A heated discussion begins within the group on where they should go, with Mike stating that Arvo knows the area and could be useful. As Jane gives up and heads inside, Kenny rages and enters the truck before Mike and Bonnie also head inside. Mike will ask Clementine to talk some sense into Kenny before returning to the house. During the night, Clementine heads outside to discover that Mike, Arvo and Bonnie (Determinant) are attempting to leave with the truck and supplies. As Clementine draws her weapon towards them, Mike will try to calm her down and persuade her to drop the weapon. She will question them on why they are leaving, to which Mike will exclaim that they have to get away from "that guy", referring to Kenny. Mike will drop the supplies he was holding, and he continues to approach Clementine. Eventually, she will drop her weapon and Mike appears glad, but then Arvo suddenly shoots her in the shoulder, Mike appears shocked and demands to Bonnie that they have to leave now, but she angrly tells him not to touch her. As Kenny arrives outside, Mike, Arvo, and Bonnie (Determinant) escape, and are not seen for the remainder of the episode, leaving his fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mike has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Clementine fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Mike to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Clementine will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Mike can be killed. "Amid The Ruins" Group non canon deaths.jpg|Killed while defending the observation deck. LukeNonCanonDeath2.PNG|Devoured by walkers on the observation deck after failing to cut down the wire. Relationships Clementine Initially, when the two first encounter one another, they are cautious of one another, as Mike becomes annoyed at the group's conversation while he attempts to sleep. However, later in the episode, "In Harm's Way", the two form a friendship after the group hatches a plan to escape. Mike helps Clementine by lifting her up to the rope in order to escape, and aids her again by catching her from the ladder, showing that their friendship has developed. Further on, Mike offers to deliver the radios to Luke rather than having Clementine do it, showing Mike is willing to help out should Clementine decline. He is also shown to be worried about Clementine's safety, which is part of his motivation for delivering the radio instead of Clementine. However, after seeing her successfully deliver the radio, his confidence in her increases. After arriving at Parker's Run, they have also shown a good sense of teamwork where they work together to defend the group. If Clementine crawls into the ticket booth, Mike saves her from a walker inside and comments on her toughness. Mike confides in Clementine between the two of them that Rebecca isn't in good shape, showing a great level of trust between the two. During the events of "No Going Back", If Clementime shows hated towards Arvo, Mike will be shocked by the fact that she wants him dead. Clementine then finds Mike sneaking away from camp with Arvo and Bonnie (Determinant) due to Kenny's increasing rages. Although he still appears shocked and shows some level of concern for Clementine after she is shot by Arvo, he ultimately leaves her wounded and unconscious, suggesting he cares more for his outcome than Clementine's. Kenny Kenny and Mike initially disliked each other and come to blows while working, however they stabilized their relationship and they joined together to make a plan to escape from Howe's Hardware. They seem to be on positive terms and heavily respect one another. Mike begins to become worried about Kenny following the loss of Sarita, saying that he had flipped out on him when Mike attempted to talk to him. He later says that he is nervous even to go near him, showing his increasing anxiety towards Kenny. Later on, Clementine has the option of asking Mike to help Kenny fend off walkers, which he will do so without any hesitation, detailing that he is still ready to help Kenny whenever it is needed. Throughout "No Going Back", Mike begins to see Kenny as a potential threat after Kenny repeatedly beats Arvo; Mike will always intervene and pull Kenny away to defend Arvo. Towards the end of the episode, after Kenny gets the truck working, Kenny argues with Mike about their destination and why they shouldn't bring Arvo with them. This causes Mike to become hateful towards Kenny for discriminating against Arvo, ultimately leading to his decision to leave the group along with Arvo and Bonnie (Determinant). As Clementine discovers them leaving, she will question them as to why they are escaping, to which Mike will reply that they have to get away from Kenny. Later after the events in the dream sequence, Kenny will state that he never expected Mike to abandon them. Bonnie Mike and Bonnie are members of Carver's community and have a good friendship and a trust in other most likely developed at their time at Howe's Hardware. Mike appears to be grateful towards Bonnie's assistance in helping the group escape. After arriving at Parker's Run, they willingly went together to the museum to find supplies to help deliver Rebecca's baby. They have also shown a good sense of teamwork when they attempt to coax Clementine into crawling through the ticket booth. Bonnie tells Mike that he didn't need to come with her, but he replies he wanted to. It can be questioned if they are a budding romance, and if Bonnie tried to get the water, her face will be bruised in the process. Clementine will be sorry about it, but she states that her face wasn't her best feature, to which Mike states that it's not true. After that, the both of them share a look while Clementine smiles. Both of them can bond over spending the longest amount of time under Carver's regime, leading them to both see the similarities in Kenny's behavior, causing them to both choose to abandon the group together (Determinant). If Clementine fails to break the ice, both Bonnie and Luke perish, then Mike appears heavily saddened by the loss of Bonnie and Luke. Luke Luke and Mike have become acquaintances when the former infiltrates Howe's to help the group escape. Mike agrees with Luke's plans and his instructions in escaping. When Luke is discovered, Mike is shown to be concerned and worried for him. During the group's discussion, Luke, saying that the group should stay and wait for an opportunity to escape, disagrees with Mike's suggestion to leave immediately. When it is ultimately decided that the group escape immediately, Mike helps Luke to prepare for escape. Later on, Mike and Luke watch after and assist each other while walking past the herd undetected, but the two got separated. When the two reunited, Mike is shown to be glad that Clementine and Jane found Luke, showing he cares about his safety. Luke doesn't dislike Mike but feels that he hasn't fully earned his place in the group yet. Throughout "No Going Back", Mike appears visibly concerned for Luke with his leg wound, and freely offers for Luke to use Mike's shoulder in order to ease some weight on his leg. The two also argue together against Kenny's attitudes towards Arvo, working to cease Kenny's tempers. Further on, when Mike has to carry the baby, Mike will ensure that Luke is okay walking on his own, and after the events on the frozen lake, Mike appears heavily saddened by the loss of Luke. Rebecca Rebecca and Mike have become acquaintances when the former is captured and sent to the pen by Carver. Mike agrees with Rebecca's plans and her instructions in escaping. During the group's discussion, Mike and Rebecca agree with each other's decision to leave Howe's immediately, and help each other prepare for escape. Mike is shown to be sympathetic towards Rebecca when she mourns Alvin. Later on, Mike and Rebecca watch after and assist each other while walking past the herd undetected. After arriving at Parker's Run, Mike is shown to be worried regarding Rebecca's deterioting state, and looks after her whenever possible. He also tells Clementine to give her the confederate coat they found at the museum in case Rebecca or the baby needs it. Jane Mike and Jane have lived together in the pen for some time, but never interacted until the night where the group discuss their plans to escape. Jane assists Mike in escaping by telling her plan of rubbing walker guts all over themselves to get through the herd. Mike initially thinks of Jane's plan as crazy, but later goes along with it. At Parker's Run, Jane states that the group's current condition gets her on edge, Mike replies that he doesn't see Jane stepping up to help either. During the campfire conversation at the power station, Mike acknowledges that he is grateful towards Jane who saved the group earlier. The next night, after Mike leaves the group, it is unknown what happens to the relationship between Jane and Mike, but it can be assumed that the relationship was broken after Arvo shot Clementine and Mike failed to aid her. Reggie Mike and Reggie have known each other during their time in Howe's, but did not interact much. When the group arrives at Howe's, they talk with Reggie, which disturbs Mike from his sleep. Mike tells the group to be quiet, and Reggie introduces him to the others, saying that he can be a "dick" at times, but is grateful towards him for amputating his arm in time when Reggie was bitten by a walker. Later on, Mike and Kenny have a fight, where Clementine can intervene and tell them about Reggie's death, which saddens Mike. Arvo Arvo and Mike seek a good relationship as Mike treats him friendly whenever he is upset. After Kenny beats Arvo at the start of "No Going Back", both Mike and Luke will interrupt the violence and stop Kenny from beating Arvo. This occurs continually throughout the episode, and each time Mike restrains Kenny from beating up Arvo, the relationship between the two increases. Mike will offer Arvo some alcohol at the power station, but Arvo, still mourning over the death of his sister, will lash out at him and shout for him to leave him alone. Mike will apologize, but later at the unfinished house, Mike stops Kenny from beating up Arvo once again, and after Clementine re-awakens, Arvo will be seen thanking Mike for caring for him. After Kenny states that they will leave Arvo to die at the house, Mike becomes angered to the point where he, Arvo and Bonnie (Determinant) plan to leave during the night. This shows that Mike trusts Arvo enough to set him free and escape with him, as well as giving him a rifle. However, it is unknown if Mike still shows a kindness towards Arvo after the he shoots Clementine in the shoulder. Alvin Jr Mike cares for Alvin Jr. throughout his first few days of life. Mike is seen carrying the baby several times throughout "No Going Back", but will refuse to hold him when Alvin starts crying at the power station. Mike holds the baby while crossing the frozen lake, and brings him inside the unfinished house once Luke dies. Mike opts to leave Alvin Jr. behind when escaping with Arvo and Bonnie (Determinant) rather than risk being hunted down by Kenny if he took the baby, showing he cared more for himself than Rebecca's son. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"In Harm's Way" *"Amid The Ruins" *"No Going Back" Trivia *On the PS3 version of "No Going Back", it was possible for Mike to be killed through a "Shoot Mike" choice when Mike, Bonnie'' (Determinant)'' and Arvo are leaving the camp. If Clementine shoots Mike, some of the dialogue is changed. This was probably an early choice, but was cut and changed with "Ask to leave with Mike". This appears to have been patched via a hotfix, and code swapping to get it is now impossible. Updated version of Mike's death, accessed by code swapping. **This makes Mike the first known character to have their death fully programmed into the game to then be scrapped later. *Mike has a chunk missing out of his left ear and a scar on his face. It is unclear why this may be, but it is possible it is from that of a bullet narrowly avoiding his head or the left overs of a slash from a sharp object such as a knife. *Mike is shown to be extremely strong throughout the story. **Mike easily wrestles a zombie to the ground with his bare hands, where most of the rest of the cast struggles to break free from one unarmed. **When Clementine can't lift a jug of water, Mike carries two all the way back to Parker's Run, which is a 1.2 mile trip, without feeling at all tired. **He also carries Clementine on his shoulders for periods of time. Examples of this can be found in "In Harm's Way" and "Amid The Ruins". References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Unknown